1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting device selectively and electrically connecting to a high-voltage AC (alternating current) power source or a low-voltage AC power source.
2. Description of Related Art
When a supply voltage value provided by an AC power source is within two different voltage ranges such as a high-voltage range and a low-voltage range at the same region, it is inconvenient for a consumer to procure and assemble two different LED lamps with two different voltage ranges of the AC power source. Although the LED lamp can use two different LED drivers for two different voltage ranges of the same AC power source, the cost of the LED lamp with the two different LED drivers is increased.